Talk:Severus Snape's wand
Quote Why is there a quote about the Elder Wand at the top of this page? That quote doesn't even mention Snape's wand.Icecreamdif 22:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, why is the entire history section of this page about the allegiance of the Elder wand, with almost nothing about Snape's wand. The two wands aren't even remotely related.Icecreamdif 22:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Voldemort won this wand? Why does it list Voldemort as a master of this wand? When would he have won it? :Voldemort had Nagini kill Snape to become master of the Elder Wand (or so he thought, anyway, in reality Snape was not master of the wand and yadda yadda you've read the book). Therefore, it is not unreasonable to assume that he became master of Snape's wand upon Snape's death. Everything we know about wand loyalty assumes this is the case. Note that it is not listed as concrete fact, but as something possible. -- 1337star (talk) 22:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :If that was the case, then we'd have to add Lord Voldemort to as a master to every single wand page of a person he murdered. If what you say is true, he could've won both of Harry's parent's wands when he murdered them and all the other wizard/witches wands that he murdered. I don't think you become the master of a wand by simply killing someone unless you kill them in an intense duel. Botton line, I highly doubt Voldemort won Snape's wand when he killed him, so it needs to be taken off this page. Wizard211 03:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How can I add a section about the wand's design?Also, I own a replica of the wand, do you think it would be right to add the lenght of the replica as the real length of the wand?After all,I's supposed to be an exact replicaJander833 (talk) 14:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : This page is currently protected from editing due to discrepancy over information concerning the wand. There is no canon information stating its wood, core, length, or flexibility - which started an edit war, causing the page to be protected from editing. As the wand in canon doesn't necessarily look the way it does in the movies, it's not necessary to add a section discussing the appearance of the wand, especially when there is a photo of the wand right on the page. As for the wand's length, the wand is not an exact replica and most recreations of each character's vary in length - so the length of your replica is going to be different from someone else's. The average wand lengths given on various websites for each character's wand replica don't match with the known lengths, for example: Harry's is 11 but the replica is 14, Fleur's is 9.5 but the replica is 14.5, Bellatrix's is 12.75 but the replica is 13.5, Draco's is 10 but the replica is 13.5, McGonagall's is 9.5 but the replica is 15.75, Neville's is 13 but the replica is 13.25, Lupin's is 10.25 but the replica is 13.5, Cedric's is 12.25 but the replica is 14.75, and Krum's is 10.25 but the replica is 13.75. Given all of this factual information, we can't possibly assume that the length of the replica is the length of Snape's wand in canon. Thanks for asking before editing! :) Zacharyalllen (talk) 02:47, April 7, 2014 (UTC) THE WAND'S BASE Which wood might be this wand is made of? The core probably Dragon Heartstrings since Slytherin person (and Snape himself loves dark arts)